


Янтарное сердце

by Mirtha



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Allegory, Angst, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, В принципе, Червь - аллегория психического заболевания, кому-то наоборот ванильным, кому-то сюжет показался суровым, личного характера ангст, но это оставлю на рассмотрение читателя, разного рода личных катаклизмов, сказка основана на личных переживаниях, это может быть аллегорией для ряда вещей, это уже кто как рассудит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirtha/pseuds/Mirtha





	Янтарное сердце

Ведьма скормила мальчику червяка.

Тот пробрался к мальчику в сердце и взялся грызть его стенки. Голод червя был неутолим, оттого он грыз не уставая, принося мальчику невыносимую боль.

От каждого радостного события изъеденное сердце колотилось быстрее, отчего болело только сильнее. Мальчик решил, что червя он вытерпит, но радость ему не вынести.

Так и стал жить мальчик с червяком в груди, не зная радости. Не зная счастья. Только и ждал, когда червяк насытится и боль уйдет.

Однажды ему повстречалась девочка, чьи глаза и кончики волос отражали солнце. Она была так беспечна, её улыбка сияла ласковому небу, её руки играли с сочными травами, а хрустальный смех отвечал пению птиц.

— Какая это глупость — радоваться таким незначительным вещам, — сказал ей мальчик.

Девочка посмотрела на него с недоумением, но тут же залилась хрустальным смехом.

— Почему бы не радоваться даже мелочам? Они лежат прямо под ногами, так и просят улыбнуться.

Мальчик покачал головой.

— Я не могу тратить радость на подобную ерунду. Тебе не понять, каково это — жить с червивым сердцем.

Девочка с грустью на него посмотрела. Она вынула из груди своё сердце и протянула ему. Оно не было похоже на обычное сердце, его стенки были янтарные, и лишь несколько тонких лоскутков оставались нетронутыми. Мальчик всмотрелся в прозрачные стенки янтаря и увидел...

Червь.

Внутри сердца сидел червяк, бился об янтарные стенки, пытался прогрызть, да только ему это было не под силу.

— Каждый раз, когда он прогрызал сердце насквозь, я заливала ранку горячей сосновой смолой, — объяснила девочка.

— Разве это не больно?

— Больно, смола жгучая. Зато когда она затвердевает янтарем, я снова могу искать радость.

Мальчик бережно взял её теплое сердце в руки и поразился, как такой увесистый камень умещался в её маленьком теле.

— Разве тебе не тяжело носить большой кусок янтаря в груди? — спросил он её.

— Тяжело. Иногда сердце так сдавливает грудь, что трудно дышать. Иногда по утрам трудно вставать — сердцем придавило.

Вот только в голосе девочки не было горечи. Её вовсе не беспокоили ни боль, ни тяжесть.

— Ума не приложу, зачем ты заставляешь себя так страдать? — возмутился мальчик.

— Я вовсе не страдаю, а, наоборот, спасаюсь, — возразила девочка с янтарным сердцем, — Радостью спасаюсь. Только радости без сердца мне не знать, но и от червяка избавиться я не могу. Вот и осталось разве что засмолить в стенках бреши.

Она взяла у мальчика своё сердце и вложила обратно себе в грудь, где ему и было место.

— Хочешь, я и тебе дам горячей смолы? — предложила ему девочка.

— Нет, я так не могу, — испугался мальчик, — Смола жгучая. Я лучше дождусь, пока червь насытится и уползет. Это обязательно когда-нибудь случится.

Мальчик с червивым сердцем в последний раз посмотрел девочке в глаза: в них отражалось солнце, но солнцу было не скрыть её печаль.

Каждый день мальчик ждал, когда же червь утолит свой голод и оставит его навсегда. Но шли годы, его сердце становилось все меньше и меньше, и в один день от него остались одни лоскуты. Червяк был ненасытен, но раз сердца уже не осталось, тот принялся грызть тело мальчика.

Вместе с сердцем червяк съел не только радость, вместе с ней ушли печаль, страх и ярость. В груди у мальчика осталась лишь зияющая пустота. Зато та пустота не чувствовала боль.

Мальчик подумал о девочке с солнечными глазами и о её янтарном сердце.

— Смола бы теперь не обожгла, раз боли нет, — вот только не осталось сердца, чтобы залатать.

Мальчик подобрал булыжник и вложил в пустоту, где раньше было его сердце. Камень лишь сдавливал грудь, отчего было трудно дышать.

— Не так уж и тяжело, можно и потерпеть, — подумал мальчик.

Но булыжник не янтарь. Каменному сердцу неведома радость.


End file.
